


Silent Talking Bird

by LadyAruofElyonia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ? - Freeform, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, I just dont know, Implied Kidnapping, Implied Torture, Implied abuse, M/M, creepy elements, mentally broken, sorta songfic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAruofElyonia/pseuds/LadyAruofElyonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loved his little bird, however broken he had become. It just didn't make sense, he had given him the best care he could while keeping him under his watchful eye. After all, he was his pretty little bird to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Talking Bird

**Author's Note:**

> in which Lady takes advantage of that both of them are boys and so she can make it so that one is creepy as fuck and you don't know which. 
> 
> for kagehinakagemonth on tumblr  
> song is "Talking Bird" by Death Cab for Cutie

"Oh, my talking bird"

Not that he did much talking anymore, he had even taken the gag off to hear that lovely voice that once sang out to anything he did to his body.  
No longer did he shiver as he spoke into his ear, crooning the words as he ran his hands down the body kneeling obediently before him. He hadn't moved for the past few hours, chest barely rising to breath as if he was constricted by invisible bonds, eyes slowly blinking every now and again, eyes staring out into space. His left ear twitched just slightly to his breath against the shell.

"Though your feathers are tattered and furled"

His legs were bound to the floor of the room by chains that reached just enough so he could move about the room, but no further. Not that he had anywhere to go to, his precious little bird. His arms were usually bound behind his back, but he had been good for the past few days, so he had unlocked them. they hung to either side of him, limp as though he didn't know how to use them any more.

"I’ll love you all your days"

Though at this rate, there weren't many left, judging by the color of his eyes and skin. Those beautiful eyes that had captivate him were dull and yet shiny, though not with joy, but unshed tears. He no longer cried aloud, only silently.

"Till the breath leaves your delicate face.”

It looked like porcelain, about to be shattered at any time. One hand lifted the chin and the boy complied, raising his head as if it were an extension of the arm. There was no resistance any longer. He whispered the last lines against slightly parted lips, kissing as he paused.

"It's all here for you as long as you choose to stay"  
"It's all here for you as long as you don't fly away"

Even broken and silent, his talking bird was beautiful. Kissing the corners of his precious bird's eyes and giving another press of lips to lips, he drew a key from his belt. It was time to test the loyalty of his precious little bird.


End file.
